Power split transmissions of the type concerned comprise a continuous rotational speed variator, a summing gearset and a multispeed transmission, by means of which a plurality of gear ratios can be engaged. Such power split transmissions of the type concerned are often used in smaller working machines and agricultural machines, also known as tractors.
DE 10 2010 029 866 A1 discloses a power split transmission having a variator, a summing gearset and a multispeed transmission.